


Vampires and Demons

by Gummie88



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Fun times turn kinda serious, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda smokes weed, Lavi is kinda stupid, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Please don't be like these two, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Uncertain Ending, Unconventional Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, halloween fic, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummie88/pseuds/Gummie88
Summary: It's Halloween. So, naturally, Lavi drags Kanda to a party. Tyki Mikk's Halloween party, to be exact.However, Lavi's simple plan of getting drunk and having a good time is quickly derailed by the negative tension between him and Kanda, plus the growing SEXUAL tension between him and Tyki.Lavi and Kanda's relationship may be unconventional, but everything should turn out fine... right?
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi, Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Vampires and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, I haven't posted anything on AO3 in almost a year but I think I've written more in the past year than I ever have in my life. I have a lot of really big WIPs I've been cookin up that I can't wait to post. 
> 
> This is something I started working on in October (obviously) and I wanted to post it before Halloween, but life didn't work out that way. I really liked this story though and decided to go ahead and post it. I'm selfish and want to post Yuvi content that I wanna read. 
> 
> If you like the fic, please leave me kudos and COMMENT! It motivates me more than anything to continue writing and posting. I hope you enjoy!

"Happy Halloween, Yu!"

Kanda stares blankly at the redhead in front of him, only being illuminated by the light from the inside of the house since his porch is dark. "What the fuck are you doing here, Cyclops?" 

"What do you mean? It's Halloween! Trick or treat~" He exclaims, holding out one of those cheap plastic pumpkin bowls that kids use to carry candy in. It looks weird seeing one of them being held by a twenty two year old man. Maybe Kanda would be able to stomach that by itself, but the downright childish costume with it crosses the line. He's wearing a long-sleeve white button down shirt, black pants, and a velvet red cloak draped over his shoulders with the hood pulled up. It nearly blends in with his red hair and the hood looks child-sized, like he snagged it directly off the kid's costume section at Walmart. 

"Once again: What the fuck are you doing here and what are you wearing?" He repeats with the added question, already feeling annoyed. 

The redhead sighs, lowering his plastic pumpkin's cheesy grin out of sight. "I came to get you for Tyki's party tonight. And I'm Red Riding Hood, duh." 

The other sneers at the mere mention of leaving his house for the night and he crosses his arms. "You look like a queer." He fires back in response to Lavi's costume choice, hoping to derail the conversation from the party. 

"Only for you." Lavi says easily with what Kanda can only guess is a wink because only his one eye is visible. 

He makes a 'tch' sound and turns on his heels, moving to slam the door shut. He sees the other protest and reach out to catch the door but he's too late, leaving him shut outside on the porch.

Lavi, now left alone in the dark, sighs again loudly. He was prepared for this to happen and he's determined to not let it end like this. He steps forward and starts to ring the doorbell repeatedly in an obnoxious manner. He knows that no matter how hard Kanda tries to ignore him he'll cave eventually, especially since Lavi can hear the doorbell all the way from the outside. After a few minutes, he checks his watch on his free hand, wondering if he should just ditch and go trick or treating with the kids in the neighborhood. They're definitely having more fun than he is right now. 

Finally (literally, _finally_ ), the door slams back open, hitting the wall behind it. "What the fuck is your problem?!" The furious man snarls at him.

"You might as well let me in because I'm not going to leave and you're going to waste both of our time." The redhead says easily, one hand on his hip. 

Kanda rolls his eyes, angrily turning back around and leaving the door open for him. Grinning in victory, Lavi steps inside the familiar home, shutting the door behind him. He notes with disappointment that the place isn't decorated at all. The other had already disappeared, but he already knows where he went. Navigating the house is simply muscle memory to him as he finds the staircase and descends the plush carpeted stairs. As he enters the basement, the air cools and there's a heavy smell of marijuana in the air. Kanda's already lounging on the old black leather couch, a joint in his hand. Lavi approaches him, plopping down right next to him on the sofa so that their thighs are touching. Even though the other is already pressed again the arm of the sofa, he still scowls and makes a show of trying to scoot away from him.

"Sooo I know you're pretty busy right now," Lavi starts, pointedly waving away the cloud of smoke that was blown into his face. "But we should really get going soon if we want to make it to Tyki's." 

"Who's Tyki again?" Kanda asks after another inhale.

"I have a few classes with him at university, remember? He's really rich and has this huge house. It feels like the whole campus has been talking about this Halloween party."

"Is that the one that really wants to bone you?" As he says this, he leans forward and puts out the rest of the joint in the ash tray. 

Lavi shrugs. "I guess? That's not important, though."

"I am not leaving this house tonight. Being surrounded by drunk idiots - including you - sounds like a terrible fucking time." 

"Pleeease Yu? It's Halloween and we're still young, we won't have forever to do stupid shit like this!" 

The other's narrow eyes glance at him, completely unconvinced. 

Lavi racks his brain to think of anything that could be appealing to the older man. "Allen will be there. He's probably going to drink a lot and make a fool of himself, don't you wanna be there for that?" 

Kanda is silent, still staring at him.

He pushes it one step further. "There will be free pot." 

There's a beat of silence before Kanda lets out a long sigh. "... Alright, I'll go. That way you'll shut up about it."

"Yes!" Lavi exclaims in victory. He gets up from the sofa, retrieving his plastic pumpkin sitting on the coffee table. "You'll have to put this stuff on, then." He starts pulling articles of clothing out of the pumpkin even though before Kanda thought it was empty. 

He raises an eyebrow skeptically, sitting up in his seat. "What the fuck is all this?" He asks, staring down at the clothes in disgust. 

"It's a Halloween party, you have to wear a costume." 

"No fucking way, I'm not doing that. You're pushing your luck." 

"You would stick out MORE if you showed up without a costume. Seriously, it’s not that bad." 

Kanda reaches out reluctantly, holding up a white shirt that poofs out slightly around the wrists. He narrows his eyes at it but wordlessly sheds off his own shirt and replaces it with the white one. It fits him perfectly, which is strange since it also looks like it came straight from a costume store. Lifting up the final thing in his lap, he sees that it's a cape made out of the same cheap velvet material as Lavi's cloak. It's black velvet on the outside and red satin on the inside with a popped collar. Rather than putting off the inevitable, he drapes it over his shoulders and ties it together around his neck with the two measly strings provided. He feels so stupid but, in Lavi's defense, if he were forced to dress up as anything, it would be a vampire. Thinking it could make the look a little more bearable, he reaches up and unties his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders and back. 

Lavi makes a low whistling noise, like he's somehow impressed by the costume. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He announces suddenly, once again picking up the pumpkin and Kanda can hear something hard and plastic rattle around in the bottom. Lavi fishes it out, producing a pair of cheap plastic vampire teeth with chunky fangs. 

Without another word, the long-haired man smacks them out of the other's hand, not even bothering to see where they land on the basement floor. Instead of looking too bothered, Lavi shrugs. "Well, I can't have everything I guess." 

"Let's just fucking go before I change my mind about all this." Kanda announces, rising up from the sofa and making his way up the stairs, his cape billowing behind him from the pace of his steps. Lavi laughs, bounding up the steps behind him.

\--

Driving to Tyki's was an ordeal. Kanda had no idea where it was, he was still high off his ass, and Lavi's terrible at giving directions. There are many instances where Lavi fears for his life at Kanda's reckless driving, regardless of whether or not kids are still roaming the streets for candy. Even though they get to Tyki's in one piece, Lavi feels a little traumatized. When pulling up the large house, there are cars parked everywhere. The driveway is completely full, the streets are lined, and there are even some people parked in the lawn. The two of them follow their example, parking by a tree in the front yard. 

Lavi excitedly jumps out of the front seat, his senses instantly bombarded with so many sensations. The late October air is cold, leaving a chill on the exposed skin of his hands and face. The house is decorated to the nines for Halloween, grinning pumpkins lining the walkways, fake spider webs in the bushes, some gravestones in the yard and purple lights lining the windows. They can head the pounding music from inside and a few people in costumes linger outside to smoke cigarettes and have a break. 

Kanda suddenly appears from the other side of the car, swiftly walking past him. "Let's go, Cyclops." He calls behind him. 

Lavi jogs slightly to catch up with him as he approaches the front door. The music gets louder when they approach to the point where it would be nearly impossible to speak to each other once they were inside. Pushing the front door open, there's a large living area to the right of them. The ceilings are vaulted high and the floors are sleek hardwood. The furniture in the room has all been pushed back against the walls to make way for a makeshift dance floor. Large speakers are set up with a couple TV monitors, displaying music videos to the songs that are currently playing. It looks like a real, professional set up, and Lavi's mouth hangs open with surprise. He knew that Tyki had money, but this is _insane._ The two of them make a b-line towards what Lavi can only assume is the kitchen. He needs a drink ASAP. Every second he's spending sober is a tragedy. 

When they enter the kitchen, the volume of the music is a little more bearable and there are significantly less people. There's a huge island in the center and every square inch of it is covered with every brand of alcohol he can think of. Once again Lavi feels so overwhelmed that he doesn't even know where to start. 

"Lavi...!" A familiar voice calls out to him from the breakfast bar. He turns, watching as Allen Walker hops down from the high bar stool and makes his way towards him, smiling widely. 

"Allen!" He answers, reaching out to hug the shorter boy tightly. Allen had grown up with him and Kanda in the same school district and they continued to be really close, even in college. Of course him and Kanda had never gotten along, but he and Lavi were such good friends that he would put up with the unpleasant Japanese man to spend time with his friend. Sometimes Lavi feels like he doesn't deserve Allen's patience. Now, though, he attends the same university as Lavi and Tyki. While they may not have classes together they see each other on campus. 

When they pull apart, Allen's still grinning as he gives him a once-over. "Little Red Riding Hood?" He guesses instantly based on his costume. 

"Yeah!" Lavi answers, suddenly elbowing Kanda sharply in the ribs. "I told you it was obvious." The other scoffs and crosses his arms, pointedly looking away from the two of them. 

"And you're..." He begins, looking Allen up and down. "... A clown?" He guesses hesitantly. 

"Yes!" He exclaims with a sheepish laugh. "You're the first person tonight who hasn't said that I look like a mime." 

Lavi could definitely understand why some would say that. He's wearing an oversized jumper, white gloves, and poofy pants. Every article of clothing has the typical patterns you would find on a clown, but the twist was that it was all in black and white rather than colorful. "I know what you were trying to go for." He assures his friend. 

Allen turns his attention to Kanda who's still trying to act like he doesn't know either of them. "And what are you supposed to be?" He calls out to him, tone much more challenging than it was with Lavi. 

Kanda turns towards Allen, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm a vampire, moron."

"Could've fooled me." The white-haired boy counters. 

Lavi's one eye widens slightly, floored by Allen's boldness. Any other human wouldn't dare to speak to Kanda like that (even Lavi most of the time) but lately he's convinced himself that Allen is no mere mortal. Kanda snarls slightly, stepping forward to approach Allen. Lavi has to quickly hold out his hands, firmly pushing back on Kanda's chest to keep him away so the situation won’t escalate. "Chill out guys, we're supposed to be having fun." He reminds them. 

"Is everything okay in here?" Another voice calls out to them, low and smooth. All three stop what they're doing to turn towards the voice, watching as Tyki Mikk walks into the kitchen to greet them. When seeing what his costume looks like, Lavi can't stop his mouth from dropping open slightly. He's wearing a sleeveless red vest that's unbuttoned with nothing on underneath, his toned arms, stomach muscles, and chest on display. Other than the black pants, a pair of two small devil horns sit in his wavy hair, curving in towards each other and make him look mischievous. He can't even see them attached to a headband which really gives off the illusion that they're real. He can also see the tip of a red Devil's tail despite the odd angle. To top it all off, though, are the golden contacts in his eyes. They look weirdly natural and compliment his tan skin perfectly. Something about those contacts and the way his eyes bore into Lavi's single green one makes him forget how to speak for a second. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." Allen says for him, backing off from Kanda. Lavi remembers to shut his gaping mouth quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Lavi doesn't miss the way his gaze lingers on his, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. "Great. Can I get anyone something to drink?" He asks, walking up to the island full of alcohol.

Allen shakes his head. "I'm okay, thanks..." 

"Come on babe, just try something?" Tyki pleads.

Allen scrunches up his nose at the pet name. "Stop calling me that. And I don't know, I'm not even twenty one yet..." 

Tyki's cool composure kind of breaks as he barks out a laugh. "Trust me, that's hardly an issue. This is a college party, no one cares."

Allen is more convinced than before but still unsure. "Maybe I will later." 

Tyki shrugs. "Suit yourself. What about you, Red?" 

Lavi perks up at the attention. "A shot of the strongest thing you have." 

The other smirks again at the boldness. "I love that. Give me a second." His hand hovers over a few bottles, trying to decide on the right one. He delicately pulls his choice up and away from the rest of the booze, finding a shotglass by the sink and pouring a shot for him. "What about you Kan-"

"Where's your pot?" The taller interrupts him, not even letting him finish his sentence. 

The other narrows his golden eyes at him. "Upstairs." He responds simply. 

Without another word, the dark-haired man turns away from them and disappears out the same door they came in. 

"He's pleasant as always." Tyki mutters sarcastically, handing Lavi his shot. 

"Well, you know Yu." He tries to joke. 

"I don't really know why you hang around him, Red. Maybe you should turn your attention to someone else tonight..." He suggests lowly, watching Lavi's face for any sort of reaction. From this close the redhead can smell the faint cologne on him and he has to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. 

Even though Lavi and Tyki haven't known each other for long, there's always been this strange attraction between them. With Lavi going to school and Kanda working full time, the two childhood friends don't see each other that often, so Lavi will frequently go to the same parties that Tyki does on the weekends. The older man has made it no secret that he finds him attractive and is interested, though something always holds Lavi back. Part of him really wants to give it a try but his situation with Kanda is... complicated. They're not dating, obviously, but they've been sleeping together since high school. It started out as a fluke thing that they never wanted to speak of again, especially at the risk of ruining their already unconventional friendship. However, when it just kept happening, they both agreed on a friends with benefits situation without ever verbally confirming it. Lavi knows that Kanda doesn't give a fuck about what he does in his free time when they're not with each other, so he often found himself confused as to why taking the extra step with Tyki felt so daunting. They've flirted plenty of times before, it's just never gotten physical. Plus, Kanda _has_ been in an even worse mood than usual lately, which makes Tyki's offer especially enticing. Tyki's not stupid, he's managed to pick up on the strange vibes between him and Kanda, though he's unsure if he knows the true extent of it. If Lavi were to tell Tyki to back off, he probably would, so the fact that Lavi's never done that still gives Tyki hope to keep trying.

Remembering to respond, he reluctantly glances away from Tyki's piecing gaze. "Mm, maybe..." He decides on, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Tyki smiles easily, trying not to seem too excited since this was the first time that Lavi hadn't outright denied him. "Drink up then, Red." He says. Lavi laughs, lifting the shotglass up to his mouth and pouring the liquid down his throat. It burns and his face scrunches up in displeasure, waiting for the initial shock to go away. Finally, after a minute, it passes, and he sets down the shotglass on the counter. Whatever he gave him really _was_ strong, Jesus Christ. Tyki chuckles, busy making another mixed drink at the counter. He hands it off to Lavi who's rightfully confused. "Just for when you're walking around and visiting. I'll see you later." He tells him confidently, their eyes lingering for one final moment before he turns and leaves him alone in the kitchen.

"... Wow." The voice behind Lavi makes him jump, thinking he was alone. When he turned and saw Allen, he realizes the other had actually never left and saw the whole exchange. "You could've cut the sexual tension with a knife." He tells him, both of his white eyebrows raised high in amusement. 

Lavi could deny him but he knew there was absolutely no point to. Instead, he laughs and starts to work on the mixed drink.

\--

The next couple hours for Lavi are a blur of alcohol, socializing, and dancing. He floats around the entire house, running into people he knows and making new friends along the way. At one point he gets roped into a game of beer pong which of course ends terribly because of his lack of depth perception. Multiple people found it hilarious that he forgot about having only one working eye. 

Weirdly enough, wherever Lavi was, Tyki was always nearby. It felt like every time he was about to run out of his drink, the man in question would appear with another, mixed especially for him. When the redhead got nervous about accepting them, Tyki smiled easily, his own complexion darker with a blush from his own oncoming drunkness. "I just want to make sure you're having a good time is all." He said genuinely. 

Lavi smiled into his cup as he was taking a sip, glancing up at Tyki's face through his light eyelashes. "Thanks, I'm actually having a great time." 

"Great, that's what I want to hear." With another sly look, he turned and disappeared into the crowd again. 

Lavi then joined a few friends on the dance floor, getting lost in the heaps of costumed party-goers dancing to Halloween classics. In between typical pop songs, everyone will danced to the Monster Mash and Time Warp (which Lavi was too drunk to pretend like he didn't know every single move to). He even roped Allen into joining him at one point, glad to see the younger let loose and start to have a good time with everyone. 

Eventually though, he needed a break from the crowd. He stumbles away from the main group, sweaty and exhausted. He's extremely drunk at this point, unsteady on his feet as he tries to find a place to sit down. He approaches the staircase and starts to ascend, the music and conversation growing fainter behind him. Upstairs it was much calmer, a door open that leads to a bathroom and another lounge area. Music is being played at a lower volume and he can smell the pot from where he stands all the way down the hall. Curious, he approaches, sticking his head in. Unlike the downstairs that's filled with dancing, the people here are much calmer, lounging around on the sofas and talking in small groups. 

Suddenly, Lavi sees Kanda on the far wall, his head lulled back, looking very comfortable and relaxed. When Lavi realizes it had been nearly hours since he'd seen the other, he grins, barging into the room and over to him. He plops down on the sofa, causing Kanda to bounce up and down slightly as he does so. Kanda opens his eyes, his relaxed expression from before replaced with annoyance as his brows furrow together. "Oh God..." He grumbles under his breath.

"Yu!" Lavi exclaims, somehow managing to slur the one syllable word. "I haven't seen you all night, when are you going to come downstairs and join us?" He inquires, leaning against the older man's shoulder so that their faces are close. 

The Japanese man glares at him out of the corner of his eye, bringing up his joint to take another long drag. "I'm going to stay here all night, fuck off." 

Lavi's expression falls. "Aw, really? You've been in a pissy mood all night, I thought by now you would have loosen up a bit." 

"Why don't you go fuck that Tyki guy?" Kanda bites back, words filled with venom. 

Lavi tilts his head at the question, floored by the tone. "Why, are you jealous or something?" 

At the accusation, Kanda literally snarls, darting a hand out to push against Lavi's chest with so much force that he falls back on his other side. The redhead's world spins as his brain tries to catch up with the sudden movement, readjusting himself so that he's sitting upright again. 

"Don't be a fucking idiot," He spits, "I don't give a fuck what you and that sleaze do." He responds, voice raising to the point where the other people in the room are now staring at them wearily. 

Lavi's mouth opens and closes a few times repeatedly, completely at a loss for words. He's never seen the other react to something so angrily before... well, okay, that's not necessarily true, but this is the first time he's ever seen him _seriously_ mad. They've had countless of stupid fights that have ended up in yelling but would ultimately be resolved within hours or days, but this sounds personal. 

There are so many more questions Lavi wants to ask, but frankly he doesn't like being a spectacle just because Kanda's being a cryptic asshole. Feeling a little more sober than before, Lavi stands up, thankfully managing to not stumble. "Well fine, then." He states, albeit a little childishly. "Maybe I will, since you obviously don't care." As he turns to walk away, he thinks he briefly sees Kanda's mouth twitch into a scowl, though he lets him walk out of the room without calling after him. 

Now that he's back in the hallway, the marijuana smell isn't as strong and Lavi feels like he can finally take a deep breath. As he makes his way back down the stairs back to the party, his blood is still boiling slightly from the interaction. What the fuck is his problem, anyway? Lavi noticed he had been acting strange, but this was a first. He wonders if things will blow over like they usually do when they're both sober tomorrow. Though there's always the possibility that things won't, and he hates to admit that that possibility bothers him even more. Ugh, he needs to drown out his thoughts with another drink.

Before he can make his way through the crowd and into the kitchen, he feels a hand on his shoulder gently stop him from moving any further and turn him around. Upon glancing back, Lavi sees Tyki, still looking as flawless as he did at the beginning of the night. His golden contacts even seem to glow in the specific lighting of the room. "Hey, Red." He greets easily. 

Lavi tries to not look him up and down again like he had earlier, even if he really wants to. "Hey."

Tyki raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look upset." 

"Do I?" He asks. He tries to put on his typical cheery smile. "I'm fine, I'm having a fantastic time." 

Tyki narrows his eyes at him, taking a step closer. Lavi stands his ground, though his heart beats faster in his chest when the other approaches. "You seemed upset when you came downstairs. Did something happen with Kanda?" 

Since he's been found out, he figured there was no reason hiding it anymore. He laughs a little nervously. "How can you tell?" 

"I just can. You came downstairs looking like a kicked puppy." When Lavi isn't sure how to respond, he continues. "I did say you should forget about him for the night, didn't I?"

Lavi does recall that. Vividly. "You did, though maybe you could clue me in on what exactly you meant by that?" He asks, perhaps a bit cheekily. It must be the alcohol in his system making him feel so bold. Kanda's smartass remark upstairs was the last bit of pressure to finally make the string snap and now Lavi couldn't care less what the hell he did with or without the other. 

Even after Tyki had been so confident the whole night, Lavi's question catches him off guard, and he raises his eyebrows curiously. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." Lavi says, taking a step forward. Tyki is just a little bit taller than him and he takes advantage of it, looking at him through his lashes as he steps into his person space. He can feel and hear his heart thrumming in his ears, the world still fuzzy and disorienting from the alcohol. His attraction towards Tyki was washing over him in full force now. Where a less sober version of himself may back off and think things over, his lowered inhibitions were overriding all sense of logical thought. 

The smallest smirk pulls at the edge of Tyki's mouth as he stands his ground, feeling a weird sense of accomplishment from the change in Lavi's attitude. He could ask whether or not this was really a good idea (especially since he knows the complicated relationship between Lavi and Kanda) but, honestly, he doesn't really care. If the redhead's willing to initiate it, then Tyki won't allow himself to be his own cockblock. Like the other, the alcohol was also making it extremely difficult for him to say no himself. 

Testing the waters, he reaches out to place his hands on Lavi's hips, neither pulling him closer or pushing him away. The response was better than he could have hoped for, feeling his breath hitch at the contact. Lavi reaches up to wrap his arms around Tyki's neck, feeling the music from the stereo in his chest as he shamelessly stares at his lips. 

After a few more seconds, he can't take the anticipation anymore, rising up just slightly on the balls of his feet to finally connect their lips together in a heated kiss. Since he had finally broken the barrier between them, they have no interest in taking it slow, instead just letting their bodies selfishly take what they want with little to no thought. As their lips slide together and Lavi opens himself up for Tyki, he notes distantly that the other tastes like a combination of alcohol and cigarette smoke, causing arousal to settle in his gut and make him weak at the knees. 

Tyki feels Lavi stumble slightly and their lips separated with an audible smack. He could search for a comfortable surface around them, but his impatience simply leads him to backing up the redhead until his back is flush against the wall. Using the grip he still had on his hips, he hauls him up like he weighs nothing. Lavi makes a surprised noise, his legs instantly moving to wrap around the other so that he won’t fall. 

After talking with Kanda just a few minutes earlier, he feels like he’s sobered up. Though now that he can feel Tyki's strength pin him against the wall, the other's warm body against his, his insistent and skilled kisses, as well as the constant noise and movement around them makes him feel intoxicated all over again. He feels drunk off of the whole exchange, simply taking whatever the other wants to give him. 

One of his hands tangles in Tyki's dark, wavy hair, no doubt mussing it up and potentially even knocking off the silly little devil horns that are perched so delicately on top of his head. However, neither of them care, as Tyki responds to the action with a low moan and a particularly hard nip on Lavi's lower lip. The small sting of pain makes him inhale a shaky gasp. Tyki takes the opportunity to duck down and leave bruising kisses along the column of Lavi's pale neck, more teeth than anything. The redhead's eye flutters closed, tilting his head back against the wall with a small 'thump' to expose more of his throat for Tyki. It really is amazing how alcohol completely lets Lavi's worries melt away. Before he would be self-conscious of marks being left behind, now he's basically trying to encourage it, tightening his legs' hold on Tyki to fruitlessly bring him closer. Being this close he could feel Tyki's arousal pressed against him which only made his heartbeat roar in his ears with excitement. 

Suddenly, Tyki makes a startled noise as he's pulled away from Lavi by the back of his red vest. He stumbles back and Lavi's legs drop to the ground. Thankfully he had the wall behind him so he didn't fall backwards on his ass. The sudden movement makes his head swim as he tries to straighten himself out, confused as to what happened. 

When he finally gathers himself, his eye widens when he processes the scene in front of him, mouth dropping open in surprise. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Lavi can hear Tyki exclaim over the volume of the music, smacking Kanda's arm away from where he had a vice grip on the back of his vest. 

Even if Kanda's the same height (even if slightly shorter) than Tyki, his body language suggests that he's _furious,_ and therefore extra threatening. "What am I doing?! What the fuck are _you_ doing?!" 

"Something that doesn't even fucking concern you!" Tyki fires back. This is the angriest Lavi had ever seen him and they were already drawing the attention of a small crowd from the intense exchange.

Lavi knows that he needs to do something, stepping forward to get between the two of them so that they'll keep their distance. He can't help but sneer at Kanda beside him who's already trying to evade his block. "What the hell, Yu?!" He calls out to him, feeling his own anger bubble up inside him. With Lavi finally saying something, Kanda turns his attention from Tyki to him, narrowing his already furious eyes. He reaches out and grabs the arm that Lavi had been blocking him with, turning around to drag him away from the forming crowd.

Those who were behind them instantly stepped aside, not wanting to get in Kanda's way. The other makes a surprised sound, stumbling forward just so he won't fall from the sudden motion before trying to dig his feet into the floor to stand his ground. "Let me go!" He demands, his shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor as he continues to be dragged forward. As much as he tries to pull away from the other's grip, he's just too strong, refusing to even let up a little bit. 

Lavi figures there's no point to resist, reluctantly following along as they ascend upstairs to where they were earlier. It's still much quieter here and Kanda leads him down the narrow hallway before stopping abruptly, moving behind Lavi to push him into the bathroom on the right. He steps in after him, flips on the light, and slams the door shut behind them. 

The force of Kanda's shove almost makes Lavi tumble over the side of the tub, but he manages to grab onto the shower curtain to straighten himself out, the metal rings scraping against the curtain rod. He's just glad that the whole thing didn't break. Breathing heavily from adrenaline, he finally turns around to face the other, his eyebrows pulled together in anger. "What the fuck?!" He demands instantly. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell were you doing out there?" He ignores the question. 

Lavi's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "What was I doing? Why do you even fucking care?"

"You're making a goddamn fool of yourself, nearly fucking someone right in the open while you're piss ass drunk. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me_?" Lavi repeats, barking out a short laugh in disbelief. "You're the one who's been in a pissy mood the whole night."

Kanda crosses his arms. "You're the one who dragged me to this fucking party in the first place, what did you expect?" 

Lavi hates how the statement makes his chest ache and he has to swallow an emotion he can't quite name. "If you hate hanging out with me so fucking much then why didn't you just leave me alone? You still haven't even answered my initial question. Why do you even care what I do with Tyki?" 

The silence following the question is deafening. Kanda stays completely still, his arms crossed and gaze pointedly looking anywhere but Lavi's face. From knowing him for so long, Lavi can see that the man is searching for something to say. 

The lack of response should give him a sense of accomplishment, like he won the argument. Instead, it just makes him even angrier. "We're not together, y'know. Never have been. You make that pretty fucking clear any time it's brought up." 

Kanda finally makes eye contact with him, his dark eyes watching him carefully while still offering no input. 

"We aren't and never have been together. Just because we fuck every once in awhile doesn't mean you control whatever I decide to do with other people." He repeats to get the point across. "And don't even pretend like you're trying to save me from regretting something later, or whatever it is you're doing here. Me being drunk or you being high off your ass hasn't stopped _us_ from doing anything before."

Another bout of silence. He's starts to wonder if the other is going to respond at all. Finally, he sighs quietly through his nose. "So what you're saying is that you want out of this? So that you can go fuck around with other people?" He asks, the 'this' obviously referring to their unorthodox situation. 

That catches him off guard. He blinks, his anger melting away into confusion. "Wh... What? What do you mean?" He asks. 

"Well since you're so fucking sick of what we have going on, then we'll just end it. Problem solved." He says tersely. 

Lavi frantically searches for any hint of what he's really feeling behind his stoic expression, and yet finds nothing. A frustrating yet familiar feeling. The suggestion caught him completely off guard, and his foggy mind races to interpret the situation correctly and not say anything stupid. "I... that's not what I meant? Er, I mean..." He trails off, his words floundering. 

Kanda lowers his arms from where they were crossed across his chest and takes a few steps forward, easily closing the distance between him and Lavi in the small bathroom. Confused, Lavi moves over to press his back against the wall next to the shower so he wouldn't tumble backwards into the bathtub. Kanda then places his hand next to his head on the wall, almost as if he's subtly trapping the redhead there. Now he really didn't have anywhere else he could go. "What do you mean, Lavi?" He asks, his voice low and quiet. 

Lavi swallows. His gaze shifts between Kanda's extended arm and his controlled expression. He knows that Kanda won't do anything to hurt him, but this behavior is not normal. One of the words Lavi would use to describe his friend is intense, and yet this intensity was unlike anything he had ever experienced from the Japanese man before. It's almost like the other is challenging him. "I..." He tries to continue, still unable to form a coherent sentence as his heart beats hard in his chest. 

"Because either we cut this off now, or we don't. And if we don't, I need to make something _very_ clear." He continues, his face inching closer and closer to Lavi's. This close Lavi can faintly smell the pot he smoked earlier and the familiar scent of his laundry detergent on his clothes, something that was so distinctly Yu. "I don't really feel like fucking sharing. You're _mine_. Understand?" He declares. 

Lavi's breath hitches and his eye widens at the statement. Those two words result in a strange feeling deep in his gut that makes him weak at the knees. Kanda's simply waits for him to say something, not daring to back off until he does. 

Lavi hates himself, hates that his entire judgement becomes clouded when the other has him pinned like this. Hates how his one eye shamelessly shifts between staring at the other man's handsome facial features, his beautiful hair, broad shoulders and toned arms. Maybe he's just floored by the concept of Kanda giving a damn about him in any capacity, too. Without much thought, he gives the tiniest nod, holding his breath in anticipation. 

Kanda doesn't need anymore confirmation. He closes the distance between them instantly, crashing their lips together to begin a heated kiss. Lavi makes an indignant noise of surprise, completely at the mercy of the other. Kanda rarely kisses him, and when he does they can barely be considered a real kisses. They're intense, bruising and biting with lots of teeth and tongue. Lavi can't really do anything but hang on for the ride, his hands reaching up to grab onto the white material of Kanda's costume shirt. In the midst of all the drama he almost forgot that he's wearing the stupid thing. 

After a minute of kissing, Lavi has to forcefully separate himself from the other to get some air, tilting his head back and panting harshly. Kanda doesn't waste any time, trailing his lips and teeth down across the redhead's jaw and to the exposed column of his neck. Lavi moans breathily, his vision blurred from alcohol as he stares up at the white ceiling, exposing more of his neck for Kanda to mark as he continues downward. Embarrassingly, he can already feel his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. He uselessly tries to seek out some friction, but Kanda has him effectively pinned to the wall by gripping his hips so tightly that he can nearly feel each of his individual fingers bruising into his skin. He tries to bring him closer by releasing the front of his shirt (that he no doubt stretched out and ruined from all his pulling) and wraps his arms around to his muscular back, wanting to feel every inch of Kanda up against himself.

Kanda follows his silent plea, taking a step forward so that instead of holding his hips against the wall, he's pinning him with his own body. Lavi gasps at the sudden contact, the feeling of Kanda's erection pressed against his own - even through two layers of denim - amazing enough that his eye rolls back into his head slightly. 

Lavi feels an exhale against the wet skin of his neck as Kanda reacts to the new friction as well. He wastes no time at getting back to the task at hand, though, paying particular attention to where his neck meets his shoulder. Lavi distantly notes that that's where Tyki had been kissing him before they were interrupted, and a strange surge of arousal courses through him at the thought. Kanda is obviously trying to cover up the marks Tyki left behind with his own, and the possessive behavior is so hot. He never thought he was into this kind of thing but, hey, you learn something new about yourself every day. 

Though, with the area already being bruised, he winces slightly as Kanda just refuses to let up, like he's determined to leave a mark that would last forever. His hands move up from his shoulder blades to the back of his head, his fingers sliding through the other's long, silky hair. He fists it tightly when an especially hard bite makes him jump, the pain and pleasure swirling together to make him feel even more intoxicated than he was downstairs. 

When Kanda is satisfied with his work, he moves on from that specific spot, bringing his hands up from Lavi's hips to try and unbutton his cheap dress shirt. When he fumbles for a few seconds, he grunts in frustration, taking both his hands and unceremoniously just pulling the whole thing apart, causing the buttons of his shirt to pop off and scatter everywhere. Lavi makes an indignant noise of surprise, hearing them all bounce off of various surfaces. Before he can dwell on the death of his shirt, though, Kanda moves down lower, kissing and biting his now exposed collarbones. 

His hands also busy themselves with unbuttoning his jeans (thankfully without ripping them apart like his shirt), and once they're undone, he slips his hand under the hem of both his pants and underwear. Lavi moans loudly and throws his head back at the feeling of Kanda's warm palm against his throbbing cock. "Oh fuck..." He breathes.

Kanda isn't really someone to draw things out. As soon as he had his hand in his pants, he begins stroking him at a near brutal pace that makes Lavi's breath catch in his throat. It's overwhelming but it feels so good. It releases some of the tension that had been building up in him the entire night. Kanda briefly circles his hand around the head of Lavi's cock, using the precum that had gathered there as makeshift lube for him to continue stroking and minimize discomfort. 

The action leads to a whole new wave of pleasure and Lavi can feel his own release building and building. "F-Fuck, Yu... Hah - ! Holy shit..." He chokes out, his legs weak and shaky, desperately holding onto the older man for dear life. 

Kanda leans in close to him, speaking lowly into his ear as he continues to stroke him. "Lavi..." He says, the breath on his ear causing Lavi to shudder with excitement and anticipation. "I better not see him have his fucking hands on you ever again." He threatens, there being no need to clarify who he means. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," His thumb presses against the underside of his cock as he says this, causing another intense spike of pleasure to shoot up Lavi's spine. "Understand?" 

Lavi nods without even thinking, feeling every muscle in his body start to tense and a sweat break out in his hairline. "Yes - Uhn! - I understand...!" He babbles mindlessly, pretty much ready to agree with anything at this point so he can finally get off. 

It doesn't take much more. Kanda strokes faster and twists his wrist just _so,_ sending Lavi over the edge. He feels a swoop and snap sensation in his gut as he comes, letting out the loudest moan thus far and releasing all over Kanda's hand and his stomach. He tries to ride out his orgasm by canting his hips up in small thrusts into Kanda's fist. 

After those intense few seconds, he finally feels himself start come down, his legs like jelly as he tries to support himself on his own two feet again. He pants for air, feeling like he just ran a fucking marathon. "Damn..." He breathes, distantly becoming aware that they are, in fact, still in one of Tyki's bathrooms, and the party is still going on downstairs. Kanda reaches over and wipes his hand off on one of the towels hanging on a towel rack. Lavi scrunches his nose up slightly, thinking that's super gross but too boneless and satiated to really care to call him out on it. When the other briefly steps away, the redhead takes that second to tuck himself back into his pants, his nerves still buzzing from the intensity of his orgasm. 

He also decides within that second that the aren't done yet. 

Catching Kanda off guard, Lavi pushes at his broad shoulders so that he's now the one pinned. The other makes a small grunt of surprise, glaring at him with his dark eyes, rearing up to tell him off. However, the words die in his throat when he sees Lavi drop to his knees, deftly unbuttoning his jeans. Kanda hadn't flagged the entire time he was getting him off, the bulge still prominent through the thick denim. 

With his pants loose, Lavi pulls them down a little over his hips, reaching in to free his cock. Kanda lets out a sigh of pleasure through his nose, biting his lip to keep any more sounds from escaping. He's not the most vocal lover, though that only makes it a fun game for Lavi to see how many sounds he can actually get from him when they're fooling around. 

He strokes him a couple times, appreciating how thick and heavy he is in his hand. After a few seconds, he leans forward and experimentally laps at the head, the familiar and bitter taste of cum coating his tongue. Still holding him at the base, he wraps his lips around the head of his cock, taking him slowly into his mouth and hallowing out his cheeks.

The other lets out a small grunt of pleasure above him, carding one of his hands through Lavi's thick red hair and fisting it so tightly to the point where it almost hurts. Lavi tries to take things slow, but Kanda obviously doesn't have the patience for that, pushing his head forward so that his cock slides further into Lavi's mouth. The redhead tries to relax his throat, and while he manages not to gag, his eye does water slightly. 

Taking the hint, Lavi starts to bob his head, taking more and more of him into his mouth with every movement until he can feel him hitting the back of his throat. He makes sure to breathe evenly through his nose as he sets a steady pace. 

"Fuck, Lavi..." He hears Kanda mutter under his breath. Lavi glances up at him, admiring the way he has his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure from his ministrations. Seeing someone so intense and harsh like Kanda reduced to a panting mess never fails to amuse him, especially when he knows it's because of him. Even though he had just gotten off a couple minutes ago, he feels the familiar stir of arousal at the sight. 

Still holding the back of his head, Kanda bucks his hips forward and Lavi swallows around him when he hits the back of his throat again, moaning. Lavi stills after that, letting Kanda set the pace he wants. His thrusts start off shallow, testing the waters. Soon, they become bolder and bolder to the point where he's outright fucking into Lavi's mouth with each thrust. Whatever spit and cum the redhead can't swallow ends up obscenely dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin, and yet it just makes the whole situation that much hotter. He tries to keep his jaw relaxed despite the prominent ache he's starting to feel from accommodating Kanda's cock in his mouth. 

"Holy - mm...! - fuck..." Kanda breathes, the rhythm of his hips starting to falter. Lavi looks up at him through his lashes, silently prompting him to come. Kanda's breath hitches in his throat, his hand once again painfully taking a fist full of his hair as he buries himself in Lavi's mouth as far as he can, his body locking up and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He lets out the longest and loudest groan yet, spilling into the back of Lavi's throat. 

After taking a second to come down, Kanda backs off and pulls out Lavi's mouth. Again, the redhead tried to swallow as much as possible, though a considerable amount of it spills out of his mouth and drips down his chin and onto the floor. Wordlessly, he reaches over and couple sheets of tissue paper to wipe away the mess on his face. 

A silence hangs over them as they gather themselves; Kanda making himself decent while Lavi cleans himself up. The voice of a party-goer passes by right outside the door, making them both whip their heads in that direction. Thankfully the person just moves on, leaving them in the clear again. Lavi's surprised they managed to fool around that much without a single person banging on the door, demanding to know what they were doing. 

With shaky legs, the redhead gets up, the buzz from both the alcohol and his earlier orgasm starting to fade away. When looking at Kanda, he can't help but smirk at the sight of him. His hair and clothes were both disheveled and his cheeks were red. It's not very often Lavi gets to see any sort of vulnerability from Kanda, so he appreciates it whenever he can. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Kanda announces quietly, pushing himself off the wall and towards the door. 

Lavi nods. "Yeah, that's probably for the best..." He says, distantly noting how wrecked his voice sounds. 

Kanda opens the door, the noises of the party all the sudden so much louder than before. He swiftly leaves the small space, making a b-line for the door. Lavi follows right behind, thankful that the upstairs is pretty dead so that no one can see that they left the bathroom together. He's not really in the mood to deal with any jeering or questions, especially since Kanda completely destroyed his shirt and he has to hold it closed. 

As they descend the staircase it's obvious that there's significantly less people here than there were earlier, but still enough that they should just be able to silently slip out of the house without drawing attention to themselves. Kanda reaches the front door first, swinging it open so that a blast of cold, early November air drifts through the foyer. It feels good against against Lavi's heated and flushed skin. 

"Red!" Someone calls out to him right as he's about to follow Kanda out the door. He looks over his shoulder, scanning the crowd for who called out to him. He sees Tyki jogging up to him, having ditched most of his costume so that he's just wearing the vest and pants. When he's in front of the redhead he stops, looking at him earnestly. "Can we talk for a second?" He asks. 

"I-" 

"No, he can't." Kanda interrupts them, having noticed that Lavi stopped following him a second ago. He goes to grab Lavi's wrist to pull him away but the redhead wrenches it out of his grip, glaring at the Japanese man.

"I'll be there in a second, Yu. Jesus." He tells him sternly. 

Kanda glares right back but doesn't protest further. "Fine. I'll be in the car. it's cold as shit out here." He declares, turning on his heels and making his way across the front lawn littered with plastic cups and cigarette butts out to his truck. 

"Sorry." Lavi mutters, turning back to Tyki. He feels extremely awkward, avoiding making eye contact with him. "What is it?" He asks, trying to get to the point without being rude. 

Tyki stays silent, though. He finally takes a good look at Lavi, noticing his ruined shirt, his neck splotched with bruises, and his disheveled hair that had obviously been messed up by someone. Before he can stop himself, a look of disdain crosses his features, piecing together exactly what must have happened after their confrontation in the living room. "... Nothing, never mind." He says. 

Lavi has no idea why, but his tone of voice as well as his slightly disgusted expression makes his stomach drop. "No, really, what is it?" He presses, feeling like he really needs to know now. 

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter." Tyki repeats. They both hear Kanda obnoxiously honk the horn of his car, trying to get Lavi to hurry up his conversation. "You should just go." Tyki tells him, crossing his arms. 

Lavi's eyebrows furrow together, really not liking this whole exchange. He feels... ashamed. But why? Of what? "Okay, then, um... I guess I'll see you around then?" He asks, starting to walk backwards out the door and across the porch. 

"Mm, maybe." Is the dry response and it's completely obvious he doesn't mean it. 

Lavi can't lie, that shit stings. He can't really do anything but nod, though. "Okay, then. Bye..." 

Tyki nods, closing the front door and leaving him outside alone. Lavi stays where he is for a second, trying to think. He shivers from the cold air and tries to keep his shirt around him. When Kanda honks again, he finally turns around, jogging over to his truck. He climbs in, thankful that the other had already started it and was trying to warm it up. 

"So what did that moron want?" He asks him, already backing out of their space so that they can get onto the road. 

Lavi shrugs a shoulder. "Nothing, I guess. He didn't say anything." He tells him. 

Kanda hummed, focusing on driving as they get out into the open road. Lavi isn't sure whether or not they're going back to Kanda's house or if he's getting dropped off at his own place, though he doesn't really care either way. Usually their car rides consist of Lavi endlessly talking, criticizing Yu's driving, and their typical arguing. However, he doesn't have it in him at the moment. He opts for just staring out the window, mulling the night over in his head. In the end nothing has changed. He and Kanda are going to continue doing what it is they've been doing for years, and he's happy with that, he really is... or, is he?

God, this is all so confusing. He's exhausted and, frankly, still a little tipsy. He just needs to get some sleep and he'll deal with it later... Maybe. Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pwease be nice to me this is only the second or third smut scene I've ever written lmfao. I'm not 100% confident with writing these two so I tried my best. 
> 
> I'm also not used to writing uncertain endings. I tend to always wrap up everything in a nice bow. Not this time, though. Sorry Lavi. Lol.


End file.
